Wings
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Lyra is half Fae. She had the ability to manifest wings just like her mother. But Lyra lost this ability after an attack by a Death Eater at the age of 3 which caused the deaths of both parents. (see full summary inside)
1. Lyra's profile

summary 

Lyra is half Fae. She had the ability to manifest wings just like her mother. But Lyra lost this ability after an attack by a Death Eater at the age of 3 which caused the deaths of both parents. Now an orphan, Lyra is taken in by the Weasleys who are old family friends. Things start looking up when Lyra is accepted to Hogwarts. She embarks on a journey through the school along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Will Lyra ever get her wings back? Possibility of some romance in the later years.

Name: Lyra Jana Fairchild

Eye colour: blue with flecks of gold

Hair colour: light auburn

Age: 11-18 (spans all the 7 years)

What characteristics make her Fae?

Unusual coloured eyes and pointed ears. Lyra also has a deep connection with nature.

Family members:

Yuna Fairchild – mother (deceased)

Johnathan Harris – father (deceased)

Molly Weasley – adoptive mother

Arthur Weasley – adoptive father

Adoptive siblings: Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny

Companion – Meryn (wood sprite)

Meryn appearance – small, green skinned and has pointy ears like Lyra. She also has wings similar to those of butterflies. Meryn can only be seen by other sprites, Fae and other magical creatures. Humans can see sprites too but only if the particular sprite reveals themselves.

Species: half Fae – half human (mother a Fae and father a wizard)


	2. Acceptance letter

Lyra wandered around barefoot in the garden. She'd been a part of the Weasley family for 8 years now and had enjoyed every single one of them but she was still sad. Lyra missed her parents and she missed her wings. Lyra would still get nightmares about that night her parents died. The pain, her mother begging and then the screams. They still echoed in her mind. Molly would try to get Lyra to talk about it but she refused to. Sometimes she would flap her arms with her eyes closed imaging flying.

Lyra noticed one of the gnomes that lived in one particular area of the land stalk a bird. "Hey!" she yelled running at it "go on shoo!" Lyra added. The gnome looked at her holding onto the bird, he debated whether to let it go or not. Suddenly he was attacked by what looked like an insect. He yelled in annoyance swiping at it. The gnome dropped the bird and ran. The insect flew back to Lyra's shoulder. On closer inspection you would see that it wasn't an insect at all, but a sprite. This little sprite's name was Meryn and she's is Lyra's companion.

Being part Fae means that Lyra can see things that normal wizards can't. This particular sprite lived in the orchard behind The Burrow along with hundreds of others. Lyra was out exploring when she came across the little sprite injured. Lyra healed the sprite and from that day on they'd been friends ever since. Lyra knelt down next to the bird and carefully picked it up. The bird flapped around in her hands but couldn't take off. Lyra covered the bird with one hand and concentrated. She removed her hand and watched as the bird was able to take off, wing healed. Lyra smiled as she watched the bird go.

Lyra dusted her hands off and walked back into the ramshackle house that she called home. "Look at the state of you! You're absolutely filthy", Molly scolded taking in the state of her adoptive daughter. "How many times have I told you to wear shoes?" she asked. "But I prefer to go bare foot mom. It's the only way I can feel the earth", Lyra argued. "I suppose it doesn't matter just this once. Considering this came for you", Molly said handing over a thick parchment envelope. It had her name on it written in emerald green ink. Lyra was already excited and she hadn't even opened it. She had been 7 when Percy got his and 9 when the twins received theirs. Now it was Ron and her turn. Lyra opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Fairchild,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your Owl by no later than the 31__st__ July_

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She read the entire thing out loud. Once she'd finished Lyra gave her adoptive mother a huge hug. "I'm so excited!" she squealed. "I've already sent a letter off replying to both yours and Ron's letters", Molly said. "Ooh! I have to tell Ginny!" Lyra said and shot off upstairs to the room she shared with the youngest Weasley. "Ginny I got it! I got my letter!" Lyra said the second she entered the small room. "Congratulations. See you had nothing to worry about", the red headed girl said. Even though Ginny was a year younger than her, Lyra felt like she could talk to her about stuff that she wouldn't discuss with Molly or the other Weasleys.

"I wish I could come with you", Ginny said looking down heartened. "You will. You've only got a year to wait", Lyra said.


	3. Diagon Alley

The next Lyra woke early as she was so excited. You see, she had been to Diagon Alley once before when the twins Fred and George had to get their school supplies. But this time she was going to get stuff for herself in preparation for her first year at Hogwarts. To tell you the truth, Lyra had been secretly afraid that she wouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts despite the fact that she displayed the typical signs of magic from an early age just like Ron. No the real reason she was afraid that she wasn't accepted was because of what she was.

Lyra dressed in jeans and a green top. She also put on some shoes, which would make Molly happy even if Lyra felt uncomfortable in them. Once she was dressed, Lyra looked at herself in the mirror. She had cream skin, blue eyes with gold flecks; light auburn hair and a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. With these characteristics Lyra could almost be mistaken for a Weasley except for the eyes. She also made sure that her ears where hidden by her ponytail. Meryn buzzed around her head chattering away. "Yes Mer we are going to Diagon Alley. Just make sure to stay close. I don't want to lose you", she said to the sprite.

Lyra and Ginny headed downstairs with Meryn following, to have breakfast before she and the Weasleys headed to Diagon Alley through the Floo network. After everyone had been fed and Molly had made doubly sure that she had the equipment list along with Lyra's bank vault key, the group departed one by one through the fire place. When it got to her turn, Lyra stood on the hearth, took a handful of Floo powder, she spoke her destination very clearly. "Diagon Alley!" she said throwing the powder at her feet. Emerald flames engulfed her and she was on her way.

A moment later, Lyra stepped out of a fire place where the other Weasleys were waiting. There was a whoosh and green flames shot up. When they died down Molly Weasley stepped out of the fire place. Molly went with Lyra to get her money while the others went in separate directions to get the stuff from their lists having already got their money together in advance.

Meanwhile in another part of Diagon Alley an 11 year old raven haired, green eyed spectacled boy was also purchasing his school supplies. He wasn't alone in the busy street either as he stuck close to what could only be described as a giant. The boy's name was Harry Potter and the man he was with is none other than Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. "I still need a wand", Harry said to Hagrid looking at his equipment list. "A wand? Well, you want Olivanders. No place better. Run along there but wait. I've just got one more thing to do. Won't be long", Hagrid said.

Harry entered Olivanders "Hello? Hello?" he called seeing as no one was at the counter. A ladder slid into view with a man on it. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you Mr Potter", Olivander said climbing down the ladder. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands, ah", Olivander said selecting a wand. He handed the wand to Harry. The boy took it not sure what was supposed to happen.

"Give it a wave", Olivander instructed "oh", Harry said and waved the wand. Shelves came crashing down. Harry put the wand on the counter. "Apparently not", Olivander said going back to the shelves. He selected another wand and gave it to Harry. Harry waved the second wand around and a vase smashes. "No. no definitely not!" Olivander said as Harry placed the second wand on the counter.

The wand make went back to the shelves. He selected a third wand "I wonder", he mused and handed it to Harry. This third wand glowed when Harry's hand wrapped around it. "Curious. Very curious", Olivander said looking at the boy. "Sorry but what's curious?" Harry asked. "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr Potter", Olivander said taking the wand from Harry. "It just so happens that the Phoenix who's feather resides in this wand, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined to have this wand when its brother gave you that scar", Olivander said pointing to Harry's scar. "And who owned that wand?" Harry asked.

"We don't speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think that it is clear that we can expect great things from you", Olivander said packaging up the wand. Harry paid for his wand when there was a knock on the window. He turned to see Hagrid standing there holding a cage with a Snowy Owl.

Back with Lyra and Mrs Weasley

Lyra exited Madam Malkins after purchasing her robes. She glanced at the list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform _

_First – year students will require:_

_1.__Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2.__One pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3.__One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4.__One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

"You've already got your uniform", Mrs Weasley said checking it off.

_Set books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade one) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment _

_1 wand _

_1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. _

"Sorry Meryn looks like I can't take you with me", Lyra said to her after reading the list. The sprite grumbled in her tiny voice causing the 11 year old to laugh. "No you don't have to worry. I would never leave you behind", Lyra reassured her. This seemed to satisfy Meryn as she snuggled against Lyra's neck. Mrs Weasley and Lyra stopped outside Olivanders. "Right you go get your wand and I'll get your other supplies. We're meeting the others outside Flourish and Blotts so make your way there once you're done", Mrs Weasley said to Lyra. "Ok, mom", Lyra said and entered the shop.

"Ah, Miss Fairchild. I've been expecting you", Olivander said. "Um it's Harris. Not Fairchild", Lyra said correcting him. Olivander searched the shelves and "Willow 11 inches, unicorn hair. Good for healing abilities of Fae", Olivander said. "How did you?" "Know? I remember your mother buying her first wand. Quite rare for a Fae to have a wand designed for witches and wizards", Olivander explained handing her the wand. As soon as she took the wand, everything seemed clearer. The gold flecks in Lyra's eyes shone and she knew that this was the wand for her. "Just like your mother. Your father on the other hand had a 13 inch Hawthorn with a Phoenix feather". Lyra paid for her wand and walked to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with the other Weasleys.

She found them outside the bookshop their red hair making it easy for them to spot. "Got your wand?" Molly asked "yep", Lyra replied. Molly checked the list "right is there anything else we've missed?" she asked the 6 of them. Mr Weasley had stayed at home to look after Ginny, Charlie was off in Romania and Bill was at work at the Ministry. "Lyra hasn't got an owl yet", Fred said speaking on behalf of the girl "we'd better go get one then", Molly replied "why don't the rest of you head back home unless there is nothing else you want to look at and make sure you look after Ron", she said to twins. Even though Percy had come with them, he gone to get his school stuff on his own. "Don't worry mom, Ronny is" Fred began "perfectly safe with us", George finished. Molly led Lyra away so she didn't hear Ron's protest.

A few minutes later, Lyra exited Eeylops Owl Emporium carrying a cage with a barn owl. "What are you going to call her?" Molly asked Lyra. "Hm I think I'll call her Isis", the girl replied. The pair came back to The Burrow with Lyra's supplies.


	4. 1st September at last!

The 1st of September finally rolled around. The Burrow was a hive of activity people talking over one another, Molly making sure that everyone had all their stuff together. Lyra took the opportunity to let Meryn have a last fly around before they left for the station. The girl watched her sprite companion with a smile on her face. She was going to Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. Lyra had a feeling that it was going to be an unforgettable year.

~Kings Cross Station~

Harry strolled along the platform pushing his trolley keeping an eye out for Platform . Hagrid hadn't told him how to get there so he settled for asking a train master. "Excuse, me sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform ?" Harry asked the Train master politely. " ? Think you're being funny, do ya?" the Train master asked and walked off "", he muttered shaking his head.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course", Harry heard a red haired woman say as she went past with 2 girls and 4 boys. All of them except one were pushing trolleys just like his with a trunk. Harry followed them pushing his own trolley. The group stopped near the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. "All right Percy, you first", the woman said to one of the boys. A tall boy with red runs towards the wall and disappears through it. Harry stares not quite believing what he is seeing. "Alright. Fred you next", the woman said to one of the identical looking boys. "He's not Fred, I am!" the other boy piped up. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother", the first boy added. "Oh sorry George", the woman apologised. The boy she first spoke to walked up to the wall "only joking I am Fred", he said before pushing his trolley through. His twin, George went through the wall after him.

Finding his courage, Harry walked towards the remaining members of the group. "Excuse me! Could you tell me how to um…" Harry asked by gesturing to the wall that the other boys disappeared through. "How to get on to the platform. Not to worry dear its Ron and Lyra's first time to Hogwarts as well", the woman said. The remaining two members of the group who had trolleys nodded to Harry. "Now all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous", the woman explained.

Harry took a deep breath and ran towards to wall pushing his trolley. To his relief he appeared out the other side on to Platform . Ron and Lyra appeared out of the wall behind him. The three of wheeled their trolleys to the luggage compartment. They unloaded their trunks along their owls. "We'd better get to a compartment before they get too full", Lyra suggested.

The trio found an empty compartment and sat down. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley", Ron said introducing himself properly to Harry. "Lyra Harris", Lyra said also introducing herself to Harry. "And I'm Harry. Harry Potter", Harry said. Ron and Lyra looked at him surprised "so-so it's true. Do you really have the –the…"Ron trailed off. "The what?" Harry asked "the scar", Ron whispered. "Oh. Yeah", Harry replied lifting up his fringe showing his scar. "Wicked", Ron said and Lyra hit him on the back of his head "Ow what was that for?" Ron asked rubbing his head. "I don't think Harry wants people gawking at him and his scar", she said.

The train travelled through the British countryside. It was about 1pm when a woman came along with a trolley of goodies. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked the 3 kindly. "I'm all set thanks", Ron replied holding up some mushed sandwiches. His mother had insisted that they take sandwiches for the train journey. Harry wanted some so Lyra explained what each sweet was to him. they all sounded good to the boy so he ended up getting some of each. "I'll have a Pumpkin Pasty and a Cauldron Cake", Lyra asked the woman. She paid the woman and gave her thanks.

Lyra sat down next on the other bench as Ron ended up sitting next to Harry sharing the spread the raven haired boy had bought, forgetting all about his sandwiches. Lyra smiled and tucked into her pasty. She also took the opportunity whilst the boys were chatting to give Meryn some food. The little sprite perched on the table by the window eating the assortment of fruit that Lyra remembered to bring. Lyra didn't particularly want to explain how fruit seemed to disappear little bits at a time from the table so she put a book in front on Meryn. Ron knew all about her sprite as did the other Weasleys but Lyra didn't exactly want to advertise the fact that she has a sprite or that she was half Fae.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs are they?" Harry asked the pair picking up a chocolate frog box. "It's just a spell. Besides it's the cards you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 me self", Ron said explaining. Harry opened the box and the chocolate frog leapt onto the window, climbed up and out the open part. "Oh bad luck. I've only got a few lucky catches to start off with", Ron said.

Harry happened to look at Lyra as she was placing something on her shoulder. Her blue eyes met his green. He looked away as if she knew that he saw what she was doing. Luckily Ron started to show him a spell to turn his pet rat yellow.

The door to the compartment slid back and a brown haired girl stood there. She was already in her uniform. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one", she asked. "Nope sorry", Lyra replied apologising. The girl spotted Ron with his wand out "oh are you doing magic? Let's see then", the girl asked. Harry, Lyra and the new girl looked at Ron. He cleared his throat suddenly very nervous "Sun shine daisies, Butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow", Ron chanted waving his wand. Nothing happened. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Because it's not very good, is it? Of course I've tried a few simple ones myself and they've all worked for me", the girl said sitting down next to Lyra.

"For example. Oculus Reparo", she said pointing her wand at Harry's glasses. Harry's glasses get instantly repaired. He takes them off and looked amazed. "Holy Cricket you're Harry Potter!" the girl said recognising him. "I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?" Hermione asked Ron and Lyra. "Ron Weasley", Ron replied with a mouthful. Lyra rolled her eyes "Lyra Harris", Lyra said introducing herself to Hermione. Again Lyra used her father's name not her mother's just like when she introduced herself to Harry. This is because Fairchild is a very well-known Fae name and she wanted to keep the Fae side of herself a secret.

"Anyway you three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon", Hermione said getting up. "Oh and you've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there", she added indicating on her nose where Ron had the black smudge. Lyra got her uniform out of her hand luggage and went to go find a loo where she could change and give the boys some privacy. She came back to the compartment as the train was pulling into the station.

The trio left the train with the rest of the students. "Firs'- Years! This way Please! Come on now, don't be shy", a large man with a lantern called. Harry, Ron and Lyra walk up to Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid", Harry greeted the man happily. Lyra and Ron just stared up at the man. "Right then. This way to the boats!" Hagrid said to all the first-years and led them down to the boats.

Pretty soon the boats sailed across the lake showing the First-years their first glimpse of the vast castle which will be their home for the next year.

The first-years climbed up the stairs to a set a huge gold doors where a witch wearing green robe was waiting for them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup", the witch explained after introducing herself as Professor McGonagall.

The boy who had lost his toad on the train spotted it on the top step. "Trevor!" he cried scooping the toad up. The boy, Neville took his toad and disappeared into the crowd. "This sorting ceremony will begin momentarily", Professor McGonagall said and left. "It's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts", a boy with slicked back blonde hair piped up. There was a lot murmuring and whispers at that. "This is Crabbe and Goyle", the boy said nodding to the two boys behind him. "I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy", Malfoy said introducing himself. Ron snickered at his name. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley", Malfoy said scornfully looking Ron up and down. "Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to make friend with the wrong sort. I can help you there", Malfoy said to Harry extending his hand. Harry looked boy squarely and said "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks".

Thankfully Professor McGonagall came back holding a roll of parchment. "We're ready for you now", she said and lead the first-years through the large golden door. The group walk into a long room with four tables that have kids sitting at them. There are dozens of candles floating above each table and the ceiling looked like the night sky outside. "Its bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A history", Hermione explained to Lyra. "I think it's pretty", Lyra commented.

Professor McGonagall gathered the students in front of the teachers table where a battered pointed hat sat on a 3 legged stool. "When I call your names, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your house", Professor McGonagall said unravelling the parchment. She read Hermione's name out first. The curly haired sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. "Hm, right then. Gryffindor!" the hat declared. Hermione hopped off the stool and joined the other Gryffindor's. Susan Bones was up next and the hat placed her in Hufflepuff.

Then it was Malfoy's turn. The hat didn't even touch his head when it shouted "Slytherin!" "There isn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin", Ron whispered to Harry and Lyra. She glanced over at the cheering table and hoped that she wasn't going to be in it. Professor McGonagall looked at Lyra. The girl kept her fingers crossed that the witch wasn't going to use her mother's name. "Lyra Harris", Professor McGonagall said and Lyra breathed a sigh of relief _just need to make it through this next bit._ She sat down on the stool "hm, you are loyal to your friends a family. Good qualities of a Hufflepuff but wait there is something else", the hat said. Lyra was unsure of what it was going to say. "There plenty of courage hidden away. The house I'm putting you in is… Gryffindor!" the hat declared. Lyra took the hat off and joined the cheering Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Hermione and turned her attention to Harry and Ron.

Ron being a Weasley was automatically placed in Gryffindor like his brothers. Then it was Harry's turn to be sorted. "Hm difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent oh yes, and thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you", Lyra heard the hat say. (Faes have heightened hearing) "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin", she heard Harry whisper. Lyra crossed her fingers and waited for the hats verdict. "Better be… Gryffindor!" the hat declared and the rest of the Gryffindor's erupted into cheers. Lyra cheered along with them glad that he didn't end up in Slytherin.

After an amazing feast, the prefects lead the first-year students to their respective houses. Percy took the new Gryffindor's to a portrait of a fat lady. "Password", the lady asked "Caput Draconis" the prefect, Ron's brother Percy replied. The lady nodded and the portrait swung open. They all climbed through into a large room. There was roaring fire and comfy red chairs everywhere. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. The boy's dorm is upstairs and down to the left. Girls the same on your right. You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up", Percy explained

When they got up to the dorm, Hermione and Lyra choose two beds next to each by a window. Pretty soon all the girls had settled down except Lyra. She sat by the window with Meryn perched on her knee. "I still can't believe we're here Mer", she said quietly to the Sprite who chattered back happily.


	5. Flying Fiascoes

Lyra turned her head towards the door when she heard two running sets of running footsteps. She turned back to her work as Harry and Ron burst through the door. "Phew! We made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said to Harry. Lyra hid a smile when the tabby cat jumped off the desk and transformed into the Professor.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you might be on time", Professor McGonagall said. "We got lost", Harry explained "perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats", Professor McGonagall said.

After transfiguration they 4 made their way down to the dungeon for Potions. They managed to get seats next to each other. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class", Professor Snape said coming into his class. He turned to face his students "as such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and the exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few" Snape looked at Draco who smiles "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death", Snape said. Lyra gripped the table "then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in the possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident to not…pay…attention", Snape said seeing Harry not paying attention.

Hermione nudges Harry and he looks up. "Mr Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked. Hermione's hand shoots up but Snape ignores her "you don't know? Well, then let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again. "I don't know sir", Harry replied as Hermione's hand shot up again. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked. "I don't know sir", Harry replied again. Lyra really wished that Snape would leave Harry be. She had to hold Meryn back on her shoulder to stop her from going for the potions Master as it would not end well.

Midday – Great Hall

Harry and Ron were sitting on one side of the table knuckling down with their homework whilst Lyra let Meryn have a little fly around as she was stuck on her shoulder for most of the morning. Dozens of owls flew in from the ceiling holding parcels, newspapers and letters.

Isis dropped a letter and a parcel in front of Lyra. She gave her owl some left over bread before she flew off to the Owlery. Lyra opened the parcel as Meryn landed in front of her. The parcel was a small leather bound book along with a note. "This belonged to your mother", it read. She stuffed the note into her pocket and opened the letter. It was from Ginny who told her all that was happening at The Burrow and asking how she was and what she was up to. Lyra started to write a reply when Harry read an article out loud.

"Believed to be the work of Dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that same day". "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to", Harry said looking at his 3 friends.

Flying lesson

"Good afternoon class", Madam Hooch said as she walked down the line of students with their brooms. "Good afternoon. Madam Hooch", the students said. "Welcome to your first Flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!" Madam Hooch instructed. This is what Lyra had been waiting for, the chance to fly. Meryn was also excited as she was bouncing up and down on shoulder. "Up!" she said and the broom shot into her hand. Lyra glanced at Harry who also had his broom in his hand. Hermione wasn't faring as well, neither was Ron as his broom whacked him in the nose.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end", Madam Hooch instructed. The class mounts their brooms "when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2" Madam Hooch says and blows her whistle.

Neville immediately takes off, his broom soars upwards. "Ah! Help!" he cried. Lyra watched as the boy was being lifted higher and higher by the broom. He gets smacked into a wall before soaring towards a statue. Neville's cloak gets caught on the spear whilst the broom travels on leaving the poor boy to dangle. He cried out as the cloak ripped, catching on a torch before Neville slips out and lands hard on the ground.

Everybody runs forward. Lyra reaches the boy and kneels down next to him. She takes his wrist carefully "broken wrist. This will help", Lyra said helping Neville up. She focuses on the broken wrist trying to soothe his pain. Madam Hooch came up to them pushing past the crowd. "Miss Harris and I are taking Mr Longbotttom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch", Madam Hooch said to the remaining students. She and Lyra walked with Neville towards the hospital wing whilst Lyra kept a gentle hold of his wrist.

Lyra stayed with Neville whilst he got his broken wrist sorted out by Madam Pomfrey. Neville left the hospital wing a while later but Lyra stayed behind. "You look just like her, Yuna", Madam Pomfrey commented "you knew my mother?" Lyra asked "of course. She would often come up here to help out, you know having healing abilities and all", Madam Pomfrey replied. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody what you are", the healer reassured Lyra. "Thank you and if you need any help, please let me know", she said leaving the hospital wing. Lyra took the long way back to the dorms, taking time for some air. Meryn flew along next to her.


	6. Forbidden Floors

The next morning Lyra found out from a very excitable Ron what happened when after she left. "Congrats Harry you must be the", Lyra began "the youngest seeker in a century, so Professor McGonagall said", Harry finished for her. "Well done Harry, Wood just told us", Fred said as he and his brother came up to the trio. "Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters", Ron explained. "Our job is to make sure that you don't get too bloodied up too much. Can't make any promises. Rough game, Quidditch", George said. "Brutal but no one's died in years. Some will occasionally vanish…" Fred added. "But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George called after them as the 3 started to walk across the courtyard. "Go on Harry. Quidditch is great, best game there is! And you'll be great too", Ron said trying to persuade his friend. "He's right Harry. From what Ron told me, you'll be fine", Lyra added. "But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked the pair.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood", Hermione said when she caught up with the group. She took them to a trophy case and pointed to a specific trophy. "Harry, you never told me your dad was a seeker too", Ron said looking at the trophy which names Harry's dad James as a seeker. "I didn't know", Harry said then he noticed another name "Harris. Hey isn't your last name Harris?" he asked Lyra. "Yes why?" she asked. "There's a Johnathan Harris on this trophy. Was that your dad?" Harry replied pointing. Lyra looked where he was pointing "yes. That was my dad", Lyra confirmed.

The four walk up a stair case. Ron, Harry and Hermione were up ahead whilst Lyra hung back watching Meryn fly around. There was a jolt as the stairs started moving. "Whoa", Harry said holding onto the banister. "What's happening?" Ron asked "the stair cases change. Remember?" Hermione said recalling what Percy had said to them when they first started. The stair case came to a stop "come on", Harry said going up the last few steps. "Hurry up Lyra!" Hermione said to the girl and followed Harry and Ron. Lyra hurried up the steps, Meryn back on her shoulder, and through the door.

They walked down the dingy, dusty corridor "does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked "we're not supposed to be here. This _is _the third floor. It's forbidden", Hermione reminded the other 3. A flame lights in the support next to them with a whoosh. "Let's go", Harry said they turned to find Filch's cat behind them! Lyra hadn't heard the feline over the noise of the flame. "Run!" she cried. The four sprinted down the corridor knowing that Filch wasn't far behind.

Harry tugs at the handle of a door at the end "it's locked!" he said. "We're done for!" Ron added voicing his and Lyra's fears. "Move over", Hermione ordered before pushing Ron out of the way. "Alohomora!" she said pointing her wand at the lock. The lock clicked and the four enter the room. They close the door and listen for Filch. "Alohomora?" Ron asked "standard book of spells chapter 7", Hermione answered.

"Uh guys?" Lyra said looking at a very large dog with 3 heads. It yawned and then growled when it noticed them. All four kids yelled and ran out of the room. They struggled to get the door shut on the dogs but with a lot of effort they manage to.

Gryffindor Common Room

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked breathless as they made their way up to the dorms. Once they left the room with the dog, the four ran all the way back to the common room. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what was standing on?" Hermione asked "um Hermione we were more interested at their heads to worry about what it was standing on", Lyra put in whilst trying to soothe a very terrified sprite. Meryn had not said a word when they got back to the common room and that got Lyra worried. She wanted to check her over as soon as she could. "It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something", Hermione said when they reached the girls dorm "guarding something?" Harry asked "that's right. Now if you two don't mind I'm going to bed before either one of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse expelled", Hermione said going into the dorm. "See you guys tomorrow", Lyra said before heading in herself.

Lyra sat down on her bed and set Meryn down on the pillow. "I'm sorry Mer. I didn't know that was going to happen", she said to the still trembling sprite. Lyra gave her some pieces of fruit to try and calm her down. The sprite nibbled at the fruit when Hermione sat down on Lyra's bed. "You ok?" she asked the curly haired girl "not really. I can't believe those two!" Hermione replied. "To be honest Hermione, it's not really their fault. The stair case changed and we had no idea where it led", Lyra said defending Ron and Harry. "I suppose", Hermione said then she frowned noticing the disappearing fruit on the pillow. "What's that?" she asked pointing. Lyra looked to where she was pointing "oh. Can you keep a secret?" Lyra asked the girl. "Of course", Hermione replied. Lyra scooped up Meryn "its ok Mer. She's going to keep the secret", she reassured a grumbling sprite.

Hermione's eyes widened when a small person appeared in Lyra's hand. "Is that a sprite?" Hermione asked remembering reading up on them. "Yes she is. Hermione meet Meryn", Lyra said. Meryn hopped into Hermione's outstretched hand. She looked at the brown haired witch then turned back to Lyra. "**I like her**" Meryn said to Lyra but Hermione couldn't understand. "What she say?" she asked Lyra "she likes you", Lyra replied with a smile. "I like her too", Hermione said smiling back.

The two girls sat with Meryn perched contently on Hermione's hand. "Lyra I hate to ask but only Fae and other magical creatures can see Sprites without the Sprite showing themselves. Are you…" Hermione asked. Lyra looked at the other sleeping girls and leant in. "I'm half Fae", Lyra whispered. She explained to Hermione until they yawned "I'll tell you more tomorrow", Lyra promised.


	7. Troll!

Lyra and Hermione had a closer friendship after Lyra told her everything. Hermione had promised not to tell anyone else. Meryn would occasionally perch on Hermione's shoulder instead of Lyra's which make her laugh.

September slowly turned into October. Pretty soon it was Halloween. In charms class they'd moved on to levitation charms. Professor Flitwick had paired the students off with a feather each. Much to Hermione's dismay she had been paired with Ron. Lyra had better luck as she'd been paired with Harry. Both attempt to get their feather to float but was having no success. Lyra can hear that Ron and Hermione not faring well either s they were arguing. "Stop. Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong. Its leviosa, not leviosar", Lyra heard Hermione say. She was too busy listening that she didn't hear Harry speak to her. "Hm?" Lyra asked "do you want to have another go?" Harry asked. "Oh, uh sure", Lyra replied.

"Wingardium Leviosa", Lyra said doing to correct swish and flick motion. Their feather rose just after Hermione's and Ron's did. "Well done Miss Ganger and Miss F-Harris", Professor Flitwick said quickly correcting himself. "Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa", Seamus said waving his wand over his and Neville's feather. BOOM! The whole class stares as their feather explodes.

After charms class the boys walked ahead with Neville and Seamus whilst Hermione and Lyra hang back chatting. "It's Leviosa not Leviosar", Lyra heard Ron said pretending to be Hermione. "Honestly she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends", both girls heard him say and Hermione's face fell. "Hermione!" Lyra said as she stalked towards the boys. She watched as the brunette pushed past them and she heard her sniffle. "I think she heard you", Lyra heard Harry say.

Lyra stormed up to Ron and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Seriously Lyra what the hell!" Ron cried rubbing his head. "You really are a moron Ronald! I'm her friend! Think I didn't hear you mock the way she talks?" Lyra exclaimed. Ron didn't say anything. "So what if the girl is better than you at a little spell. Makes you look pretty pathetic", Lyra ranted. "Oh yeah? Bet she won't be your friend once you tell her", Ron retorted. By this point Neville and Seamus had already gone on ahead, leaving Harry behind with the bickering. "Well, FYI Ronald _she _already knows!" Lyra said wiping the smirk off Ron's face. The two boys watched as Lyra stormed off.

Harry was a little confused with what his friend where talking about and judging by the look on Ron's face its best that he didn't ask at this point.

1st floor girl's bathroom

Lyra found Hermione in the bathroom by following the sobs. That and Parvati Patil told her when she asked at the end of class. "Hermione?" Lyra said entering the bathroom. "Go away", Hermione called. "Look what Ron said was out of line. He's a boy it's just what they do. Besides he didn't know you and I were friends", Lyra said. There was no answer from the brown haired girl.

Meryn tried her luck by peeking over the stool and chattering to Hermione. "I've got no clue what you just said Meryn but thank you", Hermione said and Lyra smiled. Leave it up to the sprite to know how to cheer her up. Hermione comes out of the cubicle and the two girls hug. They go to leave but back up quickly as standing in the doorway is a huge troll! Lyra mentally cursed herself for not hearing the troll. The two girls squeeze into a cubicle. The troll roars and smashed its club into the stalls. Both girls throw themselves on the floor as bits of wood come down.

They see Harry and Ron run in. "Hermione, Lyra move!" Harry said to them. They scrambled from under the debris to the next lot of undamaged cubicles. The troll wasn't going to give up and destroyed those cubicles as well. Both girls scream. "Hey Pea brain!" Hermione and Lyra heard Ron shout. They took the opportunity to crawl out of the debris and over to the sinks.

The troll sees them and smashes its club narrowly missing the girls. They both huddled in the corner terrified as the troll lifted its club again. They were surprised when it didn't come down. Hermione and Lyra stared as Harry was now on the troll's neck. Harry then put his wand up the troll's nose!

The troll shakes his head trying to throw Harry off. It succeeds and is now holding Harry upside down by the leg. The troll swipes and Harry narrowly avoids it. "Do something!" Harry yelled and moved to avoid getting swiped again. "What?" Ron asked not sure what Harry expects him to do. "Anything!" Harry yelled avoiding the club for the third time. Ron pulls his wand out "hurry up!" Harry adds.

"Swish and flick!" the two girls say together miming the wand movement. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron says correctly this time. The club stays in the air when the troll tries to swing it at Harry again. The troll looks up and the club comes down on its head. The Troll sways and drops Harry who scrabbles backward to avoid getting hit by the troll as it came crashing to the floor.

Hermione and Lyra came out from under the sink and approached cautiously. "Is it dead?" Hermione asked. "No it's just knocked out", Harry said pulling his wand from the trolls nose. Lyra found Meryn hiding behind a piece of debris. She scooped up the little sprite and put her on her shoulder. Meryn snuggled against Lyra's neck glad that she was safe.

Three of their Professors came rushing into the room. "Oh my goodness! E-explain yourselves!" Professor McGonagall demanded after getting over the shock of seeing the troll in the bathroom. "Well, what it is…" Harry and Ron began when Hermione interrupted "It's my fault Professor McGonagall", she said causing all to stare. "I went looking for the troll. I had read all about them ad thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Lyra hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead", Hermione explained.

"Be that as it may… it was very foolish thing to do. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement", Professor McGonagall said. Whilst she was talking to Hermione, Harry and Lyra noticed that Snape had a large cut on his leg. "As for you three, I hope you know how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and leaved to tell the tale. 5 points, will be awarded to each of you", the professor added "for sheer dumb luck".

The four went back to the dorm. "Ron isn't there something you want to say to Hermione?" Lyra asked. "Oh yeah. Um I'm sorry for what I said", Ron apologised. "That's alright. I suppose saving the both of us from the troll is an apology in its self", Hermione said. From that moment on the four became on the four became closer friends.


	8. Quidditch

Autumn became winter and the arrival of the first Quidditch game. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra were sitting together in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Well, Harry was more playing with his food rather than eating it. His three friends tried to persuade him to eat something but he was too nervous about the Quidditch game. Professor Snape came along to their table to bid Harry good luck. Lyra and Harry watched as the potions master limped away.

"That explains the blood", Harry said and Lyra nodded in agreement. "Blood?" Hermione asked as she didn't know what he was talking about. "I think Snape let that troll in last night as a diversion", Lyra said "so he could attempt to get past that three headed dog but he got bitten", Harry added. "Why would anyone want to go near that dog?" Hermione asked remembering when they accidently came across it.

"Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults the day we were at Gringotts. I believe that is what the dog is guarding and that is what Snape wants", Harry said. The four look up when they see Hedwig swoop down and drop a long parcel in front of Harry. "Bit early for mail", Hermione said. The four open it to find a Nimbus 2000 inside.

Hermione, Ron and Lyra made their way to the stands where their fellow Gryffindor's where waiting for the team to appear. Hagrid had joined the trio to watch Harry's first game. Lyra cheered as the Gryffindor team flew out. Meryn jumped up and down on her shoulder.

The game begins with Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend as the commentator. A few minutes into game the Gryffindor's cheer as Angelina Johnson scores the first goal in the game. Lyra watches as two chasers pass the ball back and forth between themselves before Angelina scores again!

The Slytherin's decided to play rough as they boxed in Angelina causing her to collide with one of the stadium towers. Harry shakes his head when he saw this. Then he spots the snitch and goes after it. Suddenly his broom starts shaking around trying to throw him off!

"What's wrong with Harry's broom stick?" Hagrid asked. Lyra narrows her eyes at the teacher's tower. She nudges Hermione who was looking at Harry through the binoculars. "Hermione, look at Snape", she said and the brown haired girl turned the binoculars towards the teacher's tower. She gasped "he's jinxing the broom!" Hermione cried. "What do we do?" Ron asked concerned for his friend. "Leave it to me. Lyra I need your help", Hermione replied taking Lyra by the hand. Meryn had to hold onto Lyra's hair as Hermione dragged her off very quickly.

They made their way under the teachers stand. Lyra stood watch whilst Hermione did what she needed to do to help Harry. Lyra gasped as Harry was thrown forward and was dangling from his broom by one hand. _Hurry Hermione_ she thought. She smiled as Harry's broom stops trying to shake him off allowing her friend to get back on. She watches as Harry goes after the snitch and the Syltherin seeker.

Lyra crossed her finger when she sees both seekers go into a dive. The Syltherin seeker pulls up before Harry does. Harry then pulls up only a few feet above the ground. He stands up on his broom hand outstretched to try and grab the snitch. Harry goes forward too far and toppled off his broom. By this time Hermione had joined Lyra. They watch with the rest of the crowd as Harry stands hands on stomach. He spits out the golden ball and holds it up "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch!" Lee says. Madam Hooch blows her whistle "Gryffindor wins!" she declares. The stands with the Gryffindor's erupt into shouts and cheers.

After the game the four walk with Hagrid to his cabin. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked after the girls filled him in. "why did he try to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry countered. "Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked surprised. The four 11 year olds look at each other "that thing has name?" Hermione said. "Course he's got a name. He's mine. Brought him in to guard the…" Hagrid broke off knowing he'd said too much. "Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret that is", Hagrid added wanting them to drop the subject. But of course that made the four even more curious.

"I know a curse when I see one. You have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking", Lyra put in recalling what she was at the match. "She's right", Hermione agreed as she saw it too. "Listen to me, the four of you are meddlin' where you shouldn't. What that dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel", Hagrid said then he realised his slip up and left pretty quickly after that.

The four look at each other again. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked "don't know", Hermione replied. "But we'll find out", Lyra put in.


	9. christmas

Christmas came around and most of the students prepared to go home. Ron and Lyra were staying at Hogwarts as Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and Ginny went to Romania to visit Charlie. Harry wasn't going home either as he didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. Ron and Harry sat in the Great Hall playing wizard chess whilst Lyra scoured the library for anything on Flamel. She and Hermione spent most of their free time when not doing homework trying to find out about Nicholas Flamel ever since Hagrid mentioned him, albeit accidently. So far no luck.

Lyra closed her book, put it back on the shelf and left the library. She with Meryn on her shoulder wandered to the Great Hall. They met Hermione on the way in. "see you're all packed", Lyra commented noticing the trunk that Hermione dragged behind her. "See you haven't", Hermione said. "Yeah, Ron and I are staying here as the others are visiting Charlie in Romania", Lyra replied. "And before you ask, no I still haven't found anything on Flamel", she added. "Maybe you need to look in the restricted section", Hermione suggested when they got to Harry and Ron. The brown haired girl said Happy Christmas to both Harry and Ron before leaving. Lyra sat down on the bench "I think you two have had a bad influence on her", she said.

Gryffindor Common Room – Christmas day

Lyra and Ron were already up and had unwrapped their jumpers. Molly made them jumpers every year in different colours with their initial on it. This year Lyra got one in purple with a gold L on the front. Personally it was her favourite gift even if Ron didn't think so. "Harry wake up!" Ron shouted up to the dorm as their friend was still asleep.

They saw Harry appear on the balcony in his pyjamas. "Happy Christmas Harry!" Lyra said smiling. "Merry Christmas you two. What are you wearing?" Harry asked. "Oh, mom made it. Looks like you've got one too", Ron said indicating to Harry's pile of gifts. "I've got presents?" Harry asked surprised. Lyra wondered why he was surprised _did he not expect to get anything?_

Harry ran down the stairs and joined his friends. He sat in an armchair and opened his first gift. There was a card attached "your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you. Use it well", Harry read aloud. He picked up the material "what is it?" Ron asked "some kind of cloak", Harry replied examining it. "Well put it on then", Lyra said. Both she and Ron gaped when Harry put it on and his body turned invisible! "It's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said looking excited. Lyra knew what Harry was going to use the cloak for, to look in the restricted section for Flamel.

The next morning Harry recounted what happened the night before to Lyra. "Must be nice to see your parents but you need to be more careful, what if Filch had caught you?" Lyra asked after Harry told her and Ron about the close call with Filch.

Later that evening Lyra sat in the common room, Meryn was up in the dorm as she was tired. Harry had offered to show her the mirror as Ron had already seen it the night before. She stood when she heard Harry come down the steps. He threw the cloak over them once they left the common room.

The pair walked quietly to the room where the mirror was. Lyra stood on the spot Harry indicated and gasped. She saw an older version of herself, a version with…wings! Lyra felt her back for the wings as they looked so real. Her mother was also there looking at her proudly. "What did you see?" Harry asked wondering why his friend was crying.

"I saw my mom. She and my father died when I was three", Lyra replied turning to him. "There was something else as well. Remember when Ron and I had that argument?" Lyra asked. Harry nodded, he'd remembered but never asked them anything about it. "I'm not entirely human. I'm half Fae", Lyra said pushing her hair back and showing her ears. Harry didn't know what to make of it. "That day on the train what were you putting on your shoulder?" Harry asked recalling that day. "My sprite companion Meryn, you can't see her unless you're like me or she shows herself to you", Lyra replied. "Ron knew because his parents adopted me when my parents were killed as they were good family friends. I didn't tell you or Hermione at first because I thought you guys might not want to be friends with me after I told you". "I'm still you're friend. It doesn't matter to me what you are", Harry said glad that she had told him. "Thanks", Lyra said smiling, relived that he still wanted to be friends.

They turned to go when they saw Professor Dumbledore "I see you two like many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised", Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "Tomorrow the Mirror will be moved to a new home and I must ask both of you, not to go looking for it again", the headmaster added.


	10. finding Flamel and detention

Hermione came back from the Christmas holidays and was a little upset at the others for not finding out anything on Flamel though she did scold Harry after he told her about the incident at the library. Lyra eventually showed Meryn to Harry and she took to liking him almost quicker than she liked Hermione. Lyra and Harry were sitting at a table in the common room where Lyra was trying to show Harry how to catch a chocolate frog.

"Never mind, Harry", Lyra said after they watched the 6th frog hop away. Harry picked up the card from the box "which one did you get?" Lyra asked. "Dumbledore, again", Harry said turning the card over he read the back "I've found him!" he said. Harry handed the card over the Lyra who also read the back "well what do you know", she said.

They went to the library where they knew Hermione and Ron were. Somehow Hermione had managed to get Ron into the library in order to help him with his homework. "We've found Flamel", Lyra whispered when she and Harry sat down next to their friends. Hermione read the chocolate frog card then jumped up and went over to some shelves. She came back carrying a large leather book. "I took this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading", Hermione said thumping the large book down on the table. She flicked through the pages "of course here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone", Hermione read aloud. "The what?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. "Don't you two read?" Hermione asked. Lyra came around her side of the table and read the rest aloud "the Philosophers Stone is a legendary substance that can turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, making the drinker immortal. The only stone in existence belongs to Mr Flamel, to notable alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" The four looked at each other. "Well, I guess we now know what Fluffy is guarding", Harry said.

That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's whilst Lyra had to go to the hospital wing with Seamus. Apparently he had been practicing turning water into rum when it exploded in his face. Luckily the burns weren't too severe. She was walking back with Meryn across the grass so that the little sprite could fly around. Lyra walked along and was about to head into the school when she noticed someone hanging around outside Hagrid's hut.

She walked towards the figure and recognised it as Malfoy! "Hey!" Lyra called and ran with Meryn flying ahead. Malfoy saw her and ran. She sprinted after him but Meryn got there first. She buzzed around the Slytherin's head causing him to stop and bat at whatever was bothering him. Lyra came up to Malfoy. "What are you doing out of bed?" she demanded "why don't you ask your friends?" Malfoy said trying to leave but Lyra grabbed his arm. "What do you argh!" she cried letting him go. Malfoy had blinded her by shooting sparks from his wand. He ran off whilst Lyra rubbed her eyes trying to get her sight back.

"Lyra!" she heard her friends call. "Guys what are you doing out here?" Lyra said squinting at them. "Went to see Hagrid, about the stone", Harry replied and he looked at her "what happened?" he asked. "Malfoy happened. I spotted him hanging around Hagrid's hut, tried to stop him but he blinded me!" Lyra said rubbing her eyes. "Here, stay still", Hermione said. There was a flash and Lyra could see again. "Thanks, now we'd better get out of here", she said. The four of them, including Meryn, hurried along a corridor but stopped when Professor McGonagall stepped out of a room. Lyre glared at Malfoy who was looking at the four with a smug look on his face.

McGonagall's classroom

"Nothing gives a student the right to wander around the school at night", Professor McGonagall said sternly to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lyra stood off to the side of the desk with Malfoy. She opened her mouth to speak and her head of year saw this. "Yes I know you had to help in the hospital wing but even you should have reported Mr Malfoy's presence out of bed to me, instead of confronting him", Professor McGonagall said looking at Lyra. The professor proceeded to take 50 points away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She then gave all of them detention including Lyra for confronting Malfoy.

The four Gryffindors went back to their House, the trio filling Lyra in on what went on at Hagrids.

The next night Filch took the 5 down to Hagrids for their detention. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a job to do, inside the dark forest", Filch said. They came to a stop by the game Keeper's hut. Hagrid told them about Norbert being sent to live in a colony in Romania and expressed his concerns. The caretaker was less than sympathetic. The detention group headed into the forest soon after Filch left. As always Meryn was with Lyra.

They walk along a path Hagrid leading the way with the lantern. They stopped by a tree where Hagrid bent down and dipped his fingers into the silver liquid at the base. "This is what we're here for", Hagrid said holding up his fingers "this is unicorn blood. I found one dead a couple of weeks ago. Now this one has been hurt badly by something. Now it's our job to find the poor beast", Hagrid said straightening up.

"Ron and Hermione you're with me", Hagrid said. "Okay", Ron said looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where they were. "Lyra, you and Harry go with Malfoy", Hagrid said to the other three. Draco look less than please but said "Okay but I get Fang!" "Just so you know, he's a bloody coward", Hagrid said dampening Malfoy's spirits.

The group split up going in separate directions. "Meryn go with the others", Lyra said to the sprite. "They need you more", Lyra added when the sprite protested. She watched as the sprite flew off the join up with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione. Lyra then removed her shoes much to the bewilderment of Harry and Malfoy.

Lyra, Harry, Malfoy and Fang walked along with the young Slytherin complaining the whole way about it. Lyra really wished that she'd gone with the others so she didn't have to listen to his whining. "Malfoy shut up!" she snapped have just about enough of him. Surprisingly enough Malfoy did.

They reached a flat area of land with twisted roots. Lyra paused feeling bad vibes from the roots with her feet. It seemed as if Fang could sense it too as he stopped and growled. The three kids and dog see a figure crouched over a unicorn drinking its blood. The figure looks up at them, blood dripping from its mouth.

Malfoy let out the most girlish scream and ran with Fang at his heels. Lyra watched then go. Harry let out a gasp and stumbled back, his scar had started to hurt. He tripped and got himself entangled in the roots as the figure came towards them. Lyra was rooted to the spot completely paralysed. Her courage came in the form of Meryn. Lyra instinctively reached out to touch the now glowing sprite.

A warmth flooded through her as if the Fae side came alive. The gold flecks in her eyes shined almost blurring out the blue. There was a blinding white light which seemed to make the figure retreat. The light faded and Lyra sank to her knees. Harry managed to untangle himself from the roots. He went over to his friend and helped her up. They heard Fang barking and turned to find Hagrid above them with the others.

Gryffindor Common Room

The four young Gryffindors sat around the roaring fire. Lyra rested her head against the cushion and closed her eyes. She was exhausted after what happened in the forest. Lyra must've fallen asleep because someone shook her awake. "Hm?" she said sleepily "time to head to bed", Harry said. Lyra got up and went to the girl's dorm. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.


	11. exams and night adventures

Time flew by and soon the exams were upon the four first-years. Hermione told Lyra what they had talked about after the detention.

The first exam that was up was Charms. Lyra waited outside the classroom along with her classmates waiting to be called in. Hermione came out of the classroom looking pretty happy. The brown haired girl gave Lyra a reassuring nod as they weren't allowed to talk. Then it was Lyra's turn. She entered the classroom not knowing what to expect.

Professor Flitwick placed a pineapple on his desk where Lyra stood in front of. "I would like you to make this pineapple tap dance across the desk", Professor Flitwick said. Lyra took a deep breath and drew her wand. "Tarantallegra", Lyra said waving her wand in the correct movement. A green light hit the pineapple and it began to dance.

Lyra left the classroom glad to have that exam over. In her personal opinion she didn't think it was too bad. As she nodded to Harry and Ron as she passed them.

Transfiguration exam

For this exam the students were required to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Points were awarded for how pretty the box is but points are deducted if the snuffbox still had whiskers.

Lyra didn't have any issues with this exam either.

Potions exam

This exam was probably the one that the four revised the most on as they didn't want to give Snape any reason to find a fault with their work. Lyra almost messed that one up but saved it just in time. Even Hermione struggled with exam as she told them later.

Lyra nearly cheered when Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment. She met the others outside the room all of them looking as relieved as she was. They walked down to the lake to relax in the sun shine. Lyra was barefoot again enjoying the soft grass underfoot.

Harry was happy exams were over but his scar kept burning. He rubbed his scar "you ok?" Lyra asked him noticing his discomfort. "My scar keeps burning", Harry replied. "It's happened before", Hermione said "not like this. I just wish I knew what it means", Harry said rubbing his scar.

Music floated towards them from Hagrids hut. The Games Keeper was sitting on the front step playing a flute. Harry changed direction towards the hut. "Don't you think it's a bit strange that Hagrid has always wanted a dragon and a stranger just happens to have one? How many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pocket?" he asked as they hurried over to the hut. Hagrid stopped playing when the four approached. "The stranger from the pub what did he look like?" Harry asked getting straight to the point. "I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up", Hagrid replied.

"But you and he must've talked", Harry pressed "he was interested in what kind of creatures I looked after. I told him 'after Fluffy, a dragon is going to be no problem'" Hagrid said. "He was interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked "of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog? I said 'the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep'" Hagrid replied. The four look at each other and take off.

They burst into their transfiguration classroom. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry exclaimed barely catching his breath. "I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately left for London", Professor McGonagall said to the four calmly. "He's gone?! But this is important! It's about the Philosopher's stone", Harry said heart sinking at the news. Professor McGonagall looked at them shocked "how did you know?" she asked "someone is going to try and steal it", Harry replied quickly. Ron, Hermione and Lyra nodded to let the teacher know that Harry was telling the truth.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone but I assure you that it is perfectly well protected. Now I suggest you head back to your dormitories, quietly", Professor McGonagall suggested calmly effectively ending the conversation. The four left the room dejected "it was Snape who met Hagrid at the pub which means that he knows how to get past Fluffy", Harry said refusing not to give up.

They watched Snape leave after having had an awkward conversation with the potions master. "Now what do we do?" Hermione asked. "We go down the trap door, tonight", Harry replied.

Gryffindor Common Room – night

The four, including Meryn, head out when they were stopped by Neville. Hermione used a freezing charm though reluctantly. Harry puts the cloak over them as soon as they leave through the portrait.

They reached the third floor with no problems. Hermione unlocks the door at the end with Alohomora. As they enter the room they're met by snoring from Fluffy. A harp was playing in the corner, proving that Snape had been there before they were. Harry takes the cloak off and goes over to the trap door. The four push Fluffy's paw off the trapdoor. "Alright I'll go first. If anything happens get yourselves out", Harry said to his friends. Lyra then noticed that the Harp had stopped playing "everybody jump!" she said as the now awake dog started growling at them.

Harry dropped through the hole first followed by Ron then Hermione. Lyra jumped down almost immediately after Hermione and nearly landed on her but the girl managed to move out of the way. "Lucky that this plant was here", Ron commented. "Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as the plant wraps itself around the four. Meryn manages to escape through the gap in the plant before it grabs her.

"Stop moving you three. This is devils snare, if you don't it will only kill you faster", Hermione said calmly to her struggling friends. "Kill us faster! Oh now I can relax!" Ron said attempting to pull the vine away. Lyra's eyes widen as Hermione sucked through the plant. "Hermione!" they yell.

"Just relax! Trust me" Hermione called up from underneath. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He too was pulled through the vines leaving Ron and Lyra. The two struggled in the plant but it only tightened its hold. "**Lyra relax!**" Meryn called up to her friend.

"Ron", Lyra began but was drowned out by his shouts.

"Help! Help!"

"Ronald! Shut up!" Lyra snapped but Ron wasn't listening. She was pulled through the plants to Ron protests. "Oof!" Lyra cried as she landed hard on the floor.

"Lumus Solem!" Hermione said pointing her wand at the plant. A bright light shot out of her wand. The plant shrieks, releasing its hold on Ron. He falls through the hole. Ron picks himself up and looks at the devils snare "whew lucky we didn't panic!" he said. Lyra, who had already got to her feet glared at him.

"What is that?" Hermione asked hearing a noise. "I think its wings", Lyra replied leading the way down the corridor. The four entered a high room where the source of the noise was. "They're weird birds", Hermione commented looking up at them. "They're not birds, they're keys", Harry said also looking up at them. Ron and Lyra crossed the room to the door on the other side passing by a broom. "Alohomora", Ron said pointing his wand at the door. He tugged the handle but the door is still locked. "Nice try", Lyra said. "What are we going to do? There must be loads of keys up there", Hermione said frustrated.

Lyra scanned the keys looking for one that would fit. "What about that one?" she asked pointing at a particularly old fashioned one that had one crumpled wing. "That's the one", Harry confirmed and looked at the broom. "It's too simple just catching the right key", He added. "If Snape can do it, you certainly can. You are the youngest seeker in a century", Ron said reassuring his friend.

Harry gets onto the old broomstick and all the keys swarm around him. "This complicates things", Ron said as Harry took off on the broom. He chased the old key around the room the other keys following him. Harry grabbed the key and tossed it down to his friends. Hermione quickly stuffed the key into the lock and opened the door. Ron, Hermione and Lyra rush inside. They keep the door open long enough for Harry to fly through before slamming the door shut on the keys.

The four enter a dark room with broken pieces littering the floor. Meryn muttered to Lyra feeling uneasy in this new room. Lyra agreed with Meryn. "Where are we?" Hermione asked "A graveyard", Harry replied. "It's not a graveyard, it's a chessboard", Ron said recognising their settings.

They walked out onto the marble board and flames light up around the edge of the board illuminating the giant chess pieces. After trying to get to the door on the other side but where stopped, Ron came to the conclusion that they have to play chess.

Ron tried his best but move after move, the number of black pieces dwindled. He looked at the game from the horse, where he took position as knight. Ron realised that the only way that they could win was if he sacrificed himself. Harry also realised this as well "no Ron", he said. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked "Ron's going to sacrifice himself", Harry replied. "No you can't there must be another way!" Lyra put in. "do you want to stop Snape from getting the stone or not?" Ron asked turning around on the horse. "Harry, it's you who has to go on. Not me, not Lyra or Hermione. You", Ron said to his friend. He took a deep breath and made the move.

The white queen then made her move. She took her sword and stabbed it into the horse that Ron was on. The queen then dragged the now unconscious Ron off to the side. "RON!" Harry yelled but stayed put. Lyra had to stop Hermione from running to Ron even though she wanted to go over herself. Harry shakily made his move. "Check mate", he said to the king. The white king dropped his sword showing that the black side has won. The trio ran over the Ron.

"Hermione take care of Ron. Lyra get a message to Dumbledore", Harry instructed his other friends as they knelt by Ron. "Ron's right I have to go on", Harry added. "You'll be ok Harry, you're a great wizard", Hermione said. Lyra smiled at that. "Not as good as you. Or you Lyra", harry said. "Just be careful Harry", Lyra said.

They watched Harry leave. Hermione looked around "hey where's Meryn?" she asked realising that the sprite was no longer with them. "She followed Harry!" Lyra said jumping up. She looked at Hermione and Ron "I'll be ok with him. Go", Hermione said seeing the dilemma in the young girl's eyes. Lyra nodded and ran to catch up with Harry and Meryn.


	12. the man with two faces

Harry walked down the steps when Lyra's sprite flew past. "Meryn what are you?" he began to say when Lyra appeared out of breath. "Harry, Meryn she…" Lyra started to say when Harry interrupted with "I know, she's right here". "Meryn. Come here", Lyra said sternly and the Sprite flew over to sit on her shoulder head down. "You and Meryn better go", Harry said "you want to try sending her away again? Be my guest", Lyra said drawing her wand. Harry sighed "fine but if tell you to run, run", he said. Lyra nodded "Mer you understand Harry don't you?" Lyra asked the sprite. "**Yes. I just wanted to help**", Meryn answered. "She understands", Lyra said to Harry as she knew that he wouldn't understand Meryn.

The pair walked down the rest of the steps with Meryn sitting on Lyra's shoulder. They reach the bottom of the stairs where it opened out into a room. There in the middle was the mirror of Erised and…Quirrel? Lyra gasped at the same time as Harry rubs his scar, it starts to burn.

"You? It can't be… Snape he was the one…"Harry began when Quirrel interrupted with a smile "yes, he does seem the type. Because who would suspect 'p-p-poor stuttering Professor Quirrel?'' "But the Quidditch match, Snape was trying to kill Harry. I saw him", Lyra said getting over the shock of seeing their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher standing there instead of Snape, whom they suspected. "No you silly girl. I tried to kill Harry! I would have succeeded too if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire, despite his little counter curse", Quirrel said correcting Lyra. Harry and Lyra exchanged a glance.

"I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween", Quirrel said to Harry. But I didn't expect you, little Fairchild", he added looking at Lyra. "You were the one in the forest! You also let the troll in!" Lyra said putting 2 and 2 together. "Hm smart one aren't you. Snape of course wasn't fooled by the little distraction. He never trusted me after Halloween, barely left me alone. But he doesn't understand I'm never alone", Quirrel said turning to the mirror. I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone but how do I get it?" he asked looking at the mirror frustrated. "_Use the boy_", a raspy voice said seeming to come from nowhere in particular. "Come here Potter! Now!" Quirrel demanded.

Harry walked slowly towards Quirrel and stopped in front of the mirror. "Tell me. What do you see?" Quirrel asked Harry. He looked into the mirror and caught Lyra's eye. She shook her head, she wasn't going anywhere despite what she promised.

Lyra stayed where she was unable to see from her place what Harry saw in the mirror to make him gasp. "What did you see?" Quirrel asked "I'm shaking hand with Dumbledore. I won the house cup", Harry said lying through his teeth. "_He lies_", the rasping voice said. "Tell the truth! What did you see?" Quirrel demanded.

"_Let me speak to him_" the voice asked "master you are not strong enough", Quirrel replied. "_I have enough strength for this", _the voice said. Quirrel slowly unwrapped his turban. Lyra held back a scream when she saw the snake like face in the mirror. "Harry Potter, we meet again", the face said. "Voldemort", Harry said "yes, you see what I've become. See what I have to do to survive. Live off another, be a parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that lies within your pocket", Voldemort said.

Harry turned, grabbed Lyra's hand and ran. "Stop him!" Voldemort ordered Quirrel. He snapped his fingers and fire appears around the room effectively trapping the two in with Voldemort. Meryn had flown ahead and was flitting around the fire trying to find a gap. Lyra saw her and shook her head. "Don't be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death when you two can join me and live?" Voldemort asked.

"Never!" Harry said shaking his head. "Bravery. Both your parents had it too. Tell me, would you like to see them again? We can bring them back", Voldemort said and both Harry's and Lyra's parents appeared in the mirror. Harry removes the stone from his pocket "that's it Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together we can do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!" Voldemort demanded. "You lair!" Lyra yelled finally getting her courage by seeing her parent's faces in the mirror.

"Kill her!" Voldemort ordered Quirrel realising that Harry wasn't going to give up the stone whilst his friend was there. Quirrel soars up into the air and lunges at Lyra, knocking her wand out of her wand. She reaches for it whilst Quirrel's hands go around her throat. Harry grabs Quirrel's arm trying to pull him off of Lyra.

Suddenly Quirrel releases Lyra as his hand along with his arm starts to crumble like stone. "Ahh! What is this magic!" he cries. Harry helps Lyra up "Fool get the stone!" Voldemort orders. Quirrel walks forward hand out but Harry places both hands on Quirrel's face. Quirrel screamed and backed away. His face crumbles just like his hand. Quirrel walks forward again and falls to the floor, his entire body turning to ash. Both Harry and Lyra stare. "You ok?" he asked "I think so", Lyra replied.

Harry turned and picked up the stone which he'd dropped in order to get Quirrel off of Lyra. They look at the small blood red stone in Harry's palm. Harry and Lyra turned when they heard a noise. A cloud with Voldemort's face appeared from Quirrel's body. The cloud rushed at the pair going right through them! Harry and Lyra fall to the ground unconscious.

Hospital wing – a few days later…

Harry awakes puts on his glasses and sits up. He grins as he sees the boxes of sweets and cards. "Harry?" he looked at the bed next to him. Lyra is sitting up, her hand is bandaged and she has several cuts on her face. She smiled at him, Meryn is sitting on the bedside table next to her cards and sweets. "If you were wondering Fairchild is my mom's name. It's a well-known Fae family name and I didn't want people knowing about that part of me so that's why I use my dad's name Harris", Lyra said before Harry asked knowing that he probably would after what Quirrel said.

"Good afternoon Harry and Lyra", Dumbledore greeted the pair warmly walking up the beds "Ah tokens for your admirers". "Admirers?" Harry asked "what happened down the in dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrel is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows", Dumbledore replied. "What about Ron and Hermione? Are they ok?" Lyra asked knowing that Ron was unconscious the last time she saw him. "They're both fine", Dumbledore reassured her.

"But what happened to the stone?" Harry asked as he didn't have it any longer. "The stone has been destroyed. Nicholas and I had a chat and agreed that it would be best all around", Dumbledore replied. "Flamel will die won't he?" Lyra asked "he has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die", Dumbledore told Lyra. The three chat for a little while longer before madam Pomfrey made him leave.

The next day madam Pomfrey released Harry and Lyra after giving them a last check over. They made their way to the Great Hall. The pair look up at a balcony where they see Hermione and Ron talking. They stop and look at Harry and Lyra. "All right there Ron?" Harry asked "all right. How about to two?" Ron asked. "Alright", Harry replied shrugging "I'm good", Lyra added. She looked at Hermione "how about you?" she asked her friend "never better", Hermione replied with a smile.

Great Hall – end of term feast

All the students are seated at their respective House tables. Green Slytherin banners hang from the ceiling. Harry and Lyra filled in Hermione and Ron on what happened with Quirrel and Voldemort. Professor McGonagall got the students attention so that Dumbledore could make a speech. "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand as thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. In third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 430 points. In first place with 522 points, Slytherin House", Dumbledore said listing the house points. There was a lot of cheering from the Slytherin table.

"Well done Slytherin however, recent events must be taken into account", Dumbledore said looking at Harry, Ron, Lyra and Hermione. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points", Dumbledore said. The Gryffindor's applause. "Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in many years… 50 points", Dumbledore added, more applause from the Gryffindors.

"Third to Miss Lyra Harris, for her courage to stand by her friends despite the dangers, I award 50 points", Dumbledore went on to say. Harry and Lyra glanced at each other knowing exactly what he meant. "Fourth to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House 60 points", the headmaster added causing the Gryffindor's to cheer. "We've tied with Slytherin!" Hermione whispered to the others. But Dumbledore wasn't finished "And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Mr Neville Longbottom", he said.

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. They'd won the house cup! People congratulated each other, mostly to Harry, Ron, Lyra, Hermione and even Neville.

Hogwarts train station

Ron, Hermione and Lyra get onto the train. "You coming?" Lyra asked Harry. "In a minute", he replied. Harry went over the Hagrid "thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, didja?" the games Keeper asked. Hagrid handed Harry an album, they hug and Harry goes back to his friends.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it? Hermione asked "I'm not going home, not really", Harry said to his friends.

**That's the end of Philosophers stone. Next up Chamber of Secrets! **


	13. summer holidays

Lyra spent most of the time during her summer holidays outside, bare foot like normal. When she is at home Meryn would often go over to the orchard where the rest of the sprite population lived.

Today was no different, Lyra was sat up in the large oak tree reading from the book she received during her first year at Hogwarts. To be honest there is another reason that she is in the tree. She is hiding from Ginny. Ever since coming home the youngest member of the Weasley family wouldn't stop going on about Harry Potter. To start off with Lyra was happy to talk to Ginny about her raven haired friend but after a while she got annoyed by the constant gossiping.

Speaking of Harry, both Lyra and Ron sent letters to him but so far had no reply. Even Hermione was getting concerned about the lack of response from him judging from her letters. Later that day she spoke to Ron about it "Ron I'm worried about Harry. We haven't gotten any letters from him neither has Hermione", Lyra said. "I'm concerned about it too. Listen I talked to Fred and George and we've come up with a plan. Tonight we're going to stay a rescue", Ron said.

The Burrow – night

Ron, Fred, George and Lyra sneak downstairs. "Right I'll keep an ear out for you for when you come back. Good luck and tell Harry I said hi", Lyra said. She watched as her three red haired adoptive brothers climb into the Ford Anglia and fly off into the night. Lyra then crept back up stairs and into the room that she shared with Ginny. Before going to sleep she pulled out a card and placed it onto the table.

Lyra woke with a start a few hours later when she heard the car engine. Pulling a dressing gown on she slipped downstairs. Lyra opens the kitchen door for the four boys "Sh get inside before mom wakes up", she whispered. She steps back allowing the boys to enter. Lyra looks at Harry as he comes in. he'd grown a little since seeing him last and his hair is definitely a lot messier.

"It's not much but its home", Ron said as his friend looked around in astonishment. "I think it's brilliant", Harry said. Lyra then handed him the card and cake. "I know your birthday was yesterday", she said. Harry gave her a smile for this gesture as this was not something he ever got from the Dursleys. In fact his Aunt and Uncle normally pretended that the 1st July was just a normal day.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" came Molly's voice from the stairs causing them all to jump even Lyra. The woman came down the rest of the stairs "Harry good to see you dear", Molly said smiling at the boy. She then turned to her sons "beds empty, no note, car gone! You could've died. You could have been seen!" Molly said scolding her sons. Lyra didn't get off so lightly either "and you could've have told me about this".

After Molly had finished her scolding of the boys and Lyra, she prepared breakfast. Ginny made an appearance but after seeing Harry she went back upstairs. Lyra and Ron explained to their friend that she'd been talking about him all summer. Mr Weasley entered the home not long after. "What a night, nine raids!" he said hanging up his cloak and hat. "Raids?" Harry asked Ron and Lyra. "Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, Misuse of Muggle artefacts", Ron replied "he loves Muggles thinks their fascinating" Lyra added.

At this point Harry introduced himself to Mr Weasley who'd just noticed him. "Tell me what exactly it the function of a rubber duck?" Mr Weasley asked him. Harry wasn't sure the best way to answer his question. Luckily a distraction came in the arrival of an owl smacking into the window. Percy opened the window and took the letters from the dazed owl. It turned out to be their Hogwarts letters including Harrys.

Lyra scanned down the list of books and groaned internally a one particular name. _Great we have to read his work_ she thought looking at the number of Gilderoy Lockhart books they have to buy for this year. Personally she thought the guy was a moron.

Later on in the day 7 Weasleys, Harry and Lyra gathered around the stone fireplace preparing to go to Diagon Alley. "Harry you go first", Molly said holding out a bowl filled with green powder. "Um Harry hasn't travelled by Floo powder before", Ron said. "You'd better go first to show Harry how it is done", Molly said. Ron stood in the fire place, took a pinch of Floo powder and said his destination clearly. He then threw the powder at his feet where he disappeared in emerald flames.

Lyra and the Weasley watched as Harry took the Floo powder and said his destination. Lyra winced knowing that his mispronunciation was going to land him in the wrong place. She made a mental note to find him when she got the Diagon Alley.

"Excuse me". "Can I get by?" these were the words that Lyra said as she weaved through the crowded street trying to spot her friend. _God it sucks being small _she thought. Meryn flew ahead also keeping her eyes open for the black haired boy. She spotted him with Hermione and Hagrid. Meryn flew back to where Lyra was being jostled about "**found him. Follow me**", she said. Lyra followed her sprite through the crowd to where Harry stood talking to Hermione and Hagrid. "Hi Hermione!" Lyra said giving the girl a hug. "So where did you end up?" she asked Harry as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts. "Knockturn Alley", Harry replied "eesh! I wouldn't want to be lost down there", Lyra said shuddering knowing that particular alley is associated with the selling of dark and cursed objects.

They reached the bookshop where the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione's parents were waiting. "Goodness Harry you went one grate too far", Molly said when she saw Harry's dusty and dirty appearance. "Ladies and Gentlemen Gilderoy Lockhart", someone announced and the blonde haired blue eyed wizard appeared at the end of the shop to the applause, mostly from females. Lyra shook her head. A photographer pushed his way through the crowd to take pictures of Lockhart. It was then that Lyra noticed that Harry's scar was partially of show. She nudged him "scar's on show", she whispered to him. Unfortunately Lockhart noticed it "it can't be Harry Potter?" he exclaimed. The photographer grabbed harry and stood him next to Lockhart. The bewildered Harry posed with Lockhart though he wished that he was somewhere else. "What an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts today to buy my Autobiography – Magical me. He had no idea that he would receiving my entire collected works, free of charge", Lockhart said and handed over several books. They posed for another picture before Harry was allowed to go.

Molly took the books from the grateful boy "I'll get these signed", she said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra move to the front of the store to get away from the crowd. "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a book shop without making the front page", Malfoy sneered. "Now, now Draco play nicely", said a blond man standing behind Draco. "Mr Potter, I don't believe we've met. Lucius Malfoy", Draco's father said shaking Harry's hand. He pulled the boy closer and parted his hair with his cane to look at the lightening shaped scar. "Your scar is legend as is the wizard who gave it to you", Lucius said. Harry pulled out of his grip "Voldemort killed my parents, he is nothing more than a murderer", he said.

"You are very brave to mention his name", Lucius said "fear of the name only increases fear of the thing its self", Hermione put in. "Miss Granger, Draco has told me all about you and your parents", Lucius said looking at Hermione's parents where they were talking to Mr Weasley. "Muggles, aren't they?"

"Let me see red hair, vacant expression. Tattered old book, you must be the Weasleys", Lucius said picking up a book from Ginny's caldron. Lyra had to put a hand over Meryn to stop her from going for Lucius. To be honest she felt like hitting the man herself for speaking to her friends like that. "Got any more insults you'd like to dish out?" she asked looking him squarely in the eye. "Miss Harris, I didn't think they would let you into Hogwarts what with who your mother was", Lucius said. Lyra was about to retort when Mr Weasley came up to the group.

The two adults spoke briefly, Lucius mostly insulting the Weasley family. Before the two Malfoy's left Lucius replaced the book he took from Ginny's caldron. Lyra frowned when she noticed he put an extra book in. _What's he up to? _Lyra thought.


	14. womping willows and pesky pixies

As she'd been with Ginny the whole trip, Lyra hadn't realised that Harry and Ron weren't on board the train Meryn suddenly appeared looking rather frantic. "Hermione cover for me", Lyra said to her friend after Meryn quickly told her that the ford Anglia carrying Harry and Ron had collided with the Womping Willow. She then hurried down the stairs pushing past students.

Lyra ran as fast as she could, Meryn flying ahead. She heard the shouts before she saw the tree. Lyra gasped when she saw the Womping Willow beating the blue car from all directions. Miraculously, she got to the trunk of the tree without being hit back by the branches. Lyra put her hands on the tree seeing if she could sense how to stop it. She was directed towards a large knot. Lyra hit it and cheered when the tree stopped beating on the car. Her face fell when she heard a groan of the car and it toppled out of the tree.

She went over to it as Harry and Ron were thrown out as well as their luggage. "You two ok?" Lyra asked. "I think so", Harry replied. The car started up and drove off! The trio attempt to follow but they could only watch as the vehicle disappeared into the dark forest. "Dad's going to kill you", Lyra said to Ron.

The three of them drag the luggage up the stairs. Lyra listened in amazement as the two boys fill her in on what happened. Meryn added her own bits with a lot of grumbling. Unfortunately, they got caught by Filch who took them straight to Professor Snape's office.

Lyra listened as Snape berated Harry and Ron whilst waving the Daily Prophet at them. She didn't get off lightly either as she'd skipped the start of year feast. Luckily Dumbledore intervened when Snape wanted to throw Harry and Ron out. As a result Professor McGonagall gave them a detention, including Lyra. "I don't think it's fair you got a detention", Harry said in the common room later. "It's worth it because the pair of you are still alive", Lyra replied.

Herbology

The next morning the second years started off the day in the Greenhouse for Herbology. "Who could tell me the properties of Mandrake root?" Professor Sprout asked the class after telling them what they were going to be doing. Hermione put up her hand straight away "Mandrake are used to return people from a petrified state. However, their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it", she answered. Professor Sprout gave Gryffindor 10 points for that answer.

"Now as these are only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet but will knock you out for several hours. Put on your ear muffs", Professor Sprout instructed. After they did so the witch yanked the Mandrake from the pot. Lyra clapped her hands over her ear muffs as the Mandrake started crying. She swayed slightly from the noise due to her sensitive ears. Harry put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from fainting "thanks", she mouthed. Lyra relaxed once the cries where muffled enough by the soil.

Great Hall – lunch

"Say it I'm doomed", Ron said gloomily crudely taping up his broken wand. "You're doomed", Harry and Lyra said in unison. Lyra blinked when there was flash of light. When her vision cleared she saw a blonde haired boy carrying a camera. "Hi I'm Collin!" he said introducing himself rather enthusiastically. "Uh, hi Collin", Harry said awkwardly "hi Collin", Lyra said smiling.

Luckily help came in the form of Errol crash landing on the table. Ron paled when he saw the red envelope. Lyra took the envelope from him and opened it at arm's length. The envelope formed into a mouth and floated in front of Ron. Lyra winced at Mrs Weasleys shouts as she told Ron off. Once the howler had finished it tore itself into shreds.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

After lunch they had their first DADA lesson with Lockhart. Lyra wasn't looking forward to this lesson at all because personally she thought the man was a dimwit. She was probably the only girl who thought so.

Lyra rested her hand in her hand whilst Lockhart began bragging about his achievements. _Seriously this guy has an ego bigger than himself! _Meryn agreed because she pretended to mimic Lockhart on the desk. Lyra and Harry grinned when he saw the Sprite taking the mick out of the wizard. They turned their attention to the rattling cage. Lockhart pulled the cloth of the cage with a flourish.

Inside where many small blue creatures which made Meryn get onto Lyra's shoulder pretty quickly. "Cornish Pixies?" Seamus in disbelief. "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies", Lockhart said correcting him. Seamus laughed along with some of the other students. "Laugh all you want Mr Finnegan", Lockhart said and to every one's surprise he opened the cage!

The students scatter and leave the room very rapidly. Only Harry, Ron, Lyra and Hermione remained. "I'll just allow the four of you to round them up", Lockhart said after unsuccessfully trying to stop them himself which resulted in his wand being taken. The pixie who'd taken Lockhart's wand shot the dangling skeleton causing to crash to the floor. In the confusion Lyra noticed that Meryn was no longer with her. "Mer!" she called looking around she saw the pixies chasing her sprite around the class room.

"We need to get them to stop moving!" Ron cried ducking as a pixie flew overhead. "_Meryn get them all together" _Lyra said to her sprite in her own language. The sprite heard her and flew around bringing the pixies closer together. Meryn landed on Lyra's shoulder as Hermione shouted "immobilus!" the pixies freeze in mid-air. "This is the worst Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson ever!" Lyra said crossly whilst calming down a freaked out sprite.


	15. messages in blood

"You should know better than to even try and hex Malfoy with your broken wand!" Lyra heard Hermione exclaim. She swung down from the tree branch where she was perched. Lyra spent quite bit of time sitting in the trees near to Hagrid's cabin. "What happened?" she asked running towards the trio. Lyra gaped when Ron spewed up a slug. "He tried to hex Malfoy with his broken wand", Harry said supporting Ron whilst Hermione knocked on Hagrid's door. "Why?" Lyra asked wondering what that Slytherin did to make Ron do a thing like this.

"He called me a mudblood", Hermione said again after explaining the incident to Hagrid. "What's a mudblood?" Harry asked. "It's a _very _foul name for someone with Non-magic parents. Not a term used in civilised conversation", Lyra replied emphasising the word very. She hated the way some wizarding families thought themselves above others like the Malfoys. Lyra had unfortunate first hand on this kind of name calling by said family. Hagrid gave Hermione a hug and told her not to worry about any of it.

Several hours later…

Lyra and Harry were sitting in Lockhart's office to serve their detention. Lyra wished that she could be anywhere else instead of signing Lockhart's Fan mail. She also knew that Harry felt the same way. Lyra tuned out whilst Lockhart was yammering on to Harry. She was about to sign her 12th photo of Lockhart when her ears picked up a strange noise. Lyra glanced around trying to pinpoint the source. It seemed like Harry heard it too as he asked "did you hear that?" to Lockhart. The professor shook his head but Lyra gave Harry a quick nod before Lockhart saw. Lockhart dismissed the pair as the time was getting on.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked when they got out into the corridor. "A sort of hissing noise. It sounded like it was coming from inside the walls but I couldn't pinpoint where", Lyra said. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked as her friend had a worried look on his face. "It wasn't a noise to me. it was a voice", Harry confessed. "A voice? What…" Lyra trailed off when the hissing noise started up again. This time it seemed to come the wall on the left. Harry and Lyra followed the noise/voice down the corridor until they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Did you hear that voice?" Harry asked them before Lyra could stop him. She knew that they wouldn't be able to hear it but why Harry could was a mystery. "What voice?" Hermione asked confused. Lyra and I first heard it in Lockhart's office and then just now", Harry explained. "I only heard a hissing noise. No voice, half fae remember?" Lyra said correcting him. She stiffened as the noise started up again. "It's moving. I think it's going to kill", Harry said and took off. Lyra, Hermione and Ron followed close behind.

They entered another corridor that had been flooded from water flowing from under a bathroom door. The 4 splashed through but stopped when they saw something red words reflected in the water. They looked up at the wall. On it was a message written in blood "enemies of the heir beware", Hermione read aloud. "What do you think that means?" Ron asked. Lyra stared at what was hanging from the torch bracket. "It's Filch's cat, Mrs Norris", Lyra said dipping her hand in the water. She then held her hand close to Mrs Norris but not enough to touch. "What are you doing?" Ron asked "trying to sense what made her this way", she replied. "You can do that?" Hermione asked impressed. "Yes. Now Sh", Lyra said concentrating "She's been petrified but what could do something like that?"

Chattering can be heard as students started filling the corridor from both ways. They stopped when they saw the message on the wall and the 4 Gryffindor's next to it. "Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco said reading the message. "You'll be next mudbloods", he added looking at Hermione. Lyra was seriously debating whether to hit the Slytherin when Filch came on the scene. After seeing his beloved pet, immediately accused Harry of killing Mrs Norris.

Luckily Professor Dumbledore showed up before the upset caretaker could do anything. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Except you 4", Dumbledore said after seeing the writing. "Mrs Norris isn't dead, she's petrified", Lyra spoke up. "You would know wouldn't you? You and Potter were in it together", Filch accused. "Actually Lyra and Harry were helping me answer my fan mail", Lockhart put in vouching for them.

Soon after the 4 of them made their way back to Gryffindor tower. They stayed mostly silent until Hermione spoke "isn't it a little strange that you a voice only you can hear then Mrs Norris turns up petrified?" "but Lyra heard it too", Ron said. "No. I heard a noise. I do have better hearing than you", Lyra said. "Should I have told Dumbledore and the others?" Harry asked. "Of course not! Even in the wizarding world hearing voices isn't a good sign", Hermione said. When Lyra got to the girls dorms, she quietly filled Meryn in on everything that had happened.

Transfiguration – next day

"Today we will be turning animals into water goblets", Professor McGonagall said and proceeded to demonstrate on the bird perched near her desk. She then asked Ron to have a go. "**This isn't going to end well**", Meryn said to Lyra from her shoulder. "You got that right", Lyra replied quietly. She smiled as Ron turned his rat into a furry cup, complete with a tail and still squeaking. "That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley", Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione raised her hand "Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked. Everyone turned their attention to the teacher, all wanting to know. Professor McGonagall hesitated before answering. "Very well. You all know, of course that Hogwarts was founded over 1,000 years ago by the 4 greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. 3 of the founders co-existed harmoniously. However, one did not", Professor McGonagall explained.

"3 guesses who?" Lyra heard Ron whisper to Harry. "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that all magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words pure bloods. Slytherin left the school due to being unable to sway the other founders. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within on those who, in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic", Professor McGonagall said finishing her explanation. "Muggle-borns", Hermione said from her seat next to Lyra. Professor McGonagall nodded "the school has been searched many times throughout the years. No such chamber has been found", Professor McGonagall said to reassure the students. "What does the legend tell us lies in the chamber?" Lyra asked not 100% certain that she even wanted to know. "The chamber is said to be the home of a monster. One who only the heir of Slytherin can control", Professor McGonagall replied.


	16. Rogue bludger and Duelling club

The four of them went to the library after deciding that Malfoy must be the heir of Slytherin due to his clear dislike of Muggle-borns. They crowed around a book Hermione had found. "The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed the Polyjuice Potion allows the drink to transform himself into the physical form of another", Hermione read aloud. "You mean Harry and I could turn into Crabbe and Goyle if was drank some?" Ron asked. "Yes", Hermione replied reading the rest. "That is one complicated potion. It's going to take a month to make", Lyra said also reading it. "A month? If Malfoy does end up being the heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in school by then", Harry said. "Unfortunately it's the only plan we've got", Hermione put in.

Quidditch

Lyra watched with everyone else in the Gryffindor part of the stands. It was yet another match between Slytherin. This was the only time were to rivalry between the two houses was at its highest. She frowned when a bludger that one of the beaters hit away came right back around and started chasing Harry! Ron got out his wand to stop it but Hermione and Lyra stopped him. "Even with a proper wand it's too risky. You could hit Harry", Hermione said.

"**I could do something**", Meryn said to Lyra.

"No you could get yourself hurt", Lyra said not wanting that to happen. Lyra easily followed Harry who was now joined by Malfoy. There was a flash of gold which she knew could only be the snitch. The two seekers dove into the trench and out of Lyra's sight. She waited anxiously for them to appear again.

Lyra didn't have to wait long as Malfoy came flying out of the trench landing in a heap. Harry appeared soon after. She watched as he flew behind the snitch hand outstretched. Suddenly the rogue bludger hurtled in from the side slamming into his arm. Still determined, Harry reached out with his other hand. He grabbed the snitch but over balanced. Harry hits the sand with a thud.

Lyra, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid made their way down to the pitch. Hermione ran ahead wand out as the bludger was still trying to hurt Harry. "Finite Incantatem!" she chanted. Blue sparks hit the bludger and it exploded. Once Harry was out of danger the others ran over to him.

Lyra knelt next to Harry "you ok?" she asked.

"I think so but my arm is broken", Harry replied.

"I can help with that", Lyra said putting her hands gently on his arm. She concentrated on his arm. Harry winced "sorry", she said apologising.

"It's ok", Harry said knowing that she was trying to help.

"Alright everyone out of the way", Lockhart said pushing through. "I can get that arm of your fixed straight away", he added.

"Um actually", Harry began but was interrupted by Lockhart who chanted a spell over his arm with his wand. There was a flash of light. Harry looked at Lyra confused as his arm didn't feel any better in fact… "You removed the bones in his arm!" Lyra exclaimed as she still had her hand on Harry's arm.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing", Lyra said. She and Ron got harry to his feet. She got the impression the Lockhart was going to say/do something else.

"No you've done enough!" Lyra snapped the gold flecks in her eyes flashing.

Hospital wing

Lyra rolled her eyes at Malfoy's wounded routine. Even Madam Pomfrey thought so. "I can mend broken bones in a heartbeat but this will take longer", she grumbled.

"Tell me about it. I was healing his arm when Lockhart interrupted", Lyra put in. Madam Pomfrey sighed and poured out a glass of Skele-Gro. She handed to Harry who took a sip. He made a face and spat it out. "What did you expect pumpkin juice?" Madam Pomfrey asked shaking her head.

Girl's bathroom next day

Harry told Ron, Lyra and Hermione everything that happened the night before. "Professor Dumbledore said that the Chamber had been opened again? That doesn't sound good", Lyra commented.

"I recon Lucius Malfoy must've opened it while he was in school and he taught Draco how do it did", Ron said.

"It's possible but we're not going to know until the Poly juice potion is done", Hermione said adding more ingredients into the caldron.

"Well here's a question for you. How come we're doing this in the girl's bathroom in broad daylight? Won't we get caught?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled "no. nobody ever come here because of Moaning Myrtle", she replied. Lyra picked up a noise and turned her head to see a ghost peeking out of a stall behind Ron.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" the ghost said getting in Ron's face. She floated to the top of the sinks. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" Myrtle sobbed before shrieking and going back into her toilet.

"She's a little sensitive", Hermione said.

Due to the recent attacks Dumbledore allowed Lockhart to organise a duelling club so that the students can learn to properly defend themselves. After a slight introduction *cough Bragging cough* from Lockhart, he and Professor Snape faced each other. "Expelliarmus!" Snape chanted with his wand. A red light bursts from his wand and hits Lockhart. Lockhart got up and started bragging again, making Lyra groan internally, about how he could've easily disarmed the potions master. Snape then suggested that they should teach the students how to block spells. Lockhart chose Harry and Ron to be volunteers but Snape made the valid point that Ron's wand is broken. So Harry and Malfoy ended up going against each other.

They fought, different coloured light shooting out of their wands. "Serpensortia!" Malfoy shouted waving his wand. A black snake exploded from the wand tip. Harry backed away as it slithered towards him. However, the snake turned its attention to Justin after Lockhart, the nitwit, tried to get rid of the snake though rather unsuccessfully.

Lyra stiffened when Harry started hissing at the snake just like she heard in the walls on Halloween. Everyone stares at the Gryffindor on the stage who is communicating with the snake. Snape chanted a spell at the snake making it disappear. "What are you playing at?" Justin demanded to Harry. He glanced around at everyone's shocked faces.

Later at Gryffindor common room

Harry was going up to the boy's dorm when Ron stopped him. "You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked

"A Parselmouth. Means you can talk to snakes", Hermione said.

"I know. I accidently set a python on Dudley once at the zoo but so what I bet loads of people can do it", Harry said.

"No. Talking snakes is not very common. In fact it's very bad", Hermione said.

"How's it bad?" Harry asked confused how it could be bad.

"Because there is a reason that the symbol of Slytherin is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin is a Parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too", Hermione explained.

"Now everyone thinks that you're his great-great grandson or something", Ron added

"But Harry can't be related to him. Can he?" Lyra asked.

"Well he did live over 1,000 years ago. For all we know, you could be", Hermione said.


End file.
